


Happy Birthday, Louis

by MGirl112



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Hiatus, Louis-centric, M/M, Mentioned Zayn Malik, Sad Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl112/pseuds/MGirl112
Summary: I literally just wrote this today, so don't be upset if it's really terrible! XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this today, so don't be upset if it's really terrible! XD

_**11: 32 P.M.** _

Louis sighed heavily. It was about to be December 24th. And he couldn't be more bummed out.

You may ask, Why is he so unhappy? It's Christmas Eve, his birthday, it's snowing outside... What could be bad?

Well, that's just it. It's almost his birthday. Normally, on one's birthday, you'd celebrate with your friends or family... but this year, he just couldn't. It was different. His mother was gone, for one. Usually, every year, he'd return home for the holidays, back to Doncaster. He'd always be so excited to see his sisters, his step-father and, I think most importantly, his dear mother, Johanna. But now that she had died, he just couldn't bring himself to go back home. Everything reminded him of her. From the lights strung around the house that she had picked out, to the faces of his dear siblings, some a splitting image to the one they were born to. The memories were just too much for him. As much as it hurt him, he had decided not to go back. But if it weren't for that, he would book a flight and fly over right this minute, bug he couldn't. He was still recovering. It seemed unfair for the universe to take away such an important place in his life, his childhood. And why now? The holidays were coming up, he was about to turn 25... it was just too soon.

**_11:37   P.M._ **

  
And speaking of his birthday, that was yet another reason he was feeling so low. He just really didn't want to be 25. As childish as it sounded, he didn't want to grow up. Which is why it made him so happy when fans called him, the "Peter Pan" of One Direction. You know, back when they were still together. He wanted to stay a kid, having fun, no responsibility... but sadly, you don't always get what you want. He had to pay the bills for his new house, he had a baby that he was apparently "neglecting."

**_11:43  P.M._ **

And he couldn't even spend time with his best friends anymore. You'd think because of the year-long hiatus, he'd be able to stay in touch with the boys, right? Wrong. They were all super busy working on their own "projects." Liam was about to have a baby with someone double his age, Niall just released a new single, and was working on an entire album, Zayn was long gone... he had no idea what he was doing. Probably working with Taylor Swift, that bitch. And Harry. Harry was too busy working on the set of Dunkirk to even contact Louis.

**_11:46  P.M._ **

If he was going to be completely honest, he hated the break. He missed being in One Direction. Being around your best friends (and your boyfriend) 24/7. It was great. Well, maybe not the part where he had to be separated from his boyfriend because if management. Yeah, that part sucked. But at least they could be together behind close doors! Right?

**_11:49  P.M._ **

The truth is, Louis and Harry hadn't seen each other for weeks. Not since the X Factor when he had performed Just Hold On. Since then, they had barely seen one another. And it pained him dearly, the fact that  his own loved one was too busy to spend time with him, even on his upcoming birthday. They had been apart for so long, he wasn't even sure they were still together!

**_11:52  P.M._ **

So, here was Louis. Sitting on the couch in his flat, lights off, mindlessly watching whatever the hell was even on the T.V. , alone. It was almost his birthday, and here he was, doing absolutely nothing. If only it couldn't be true.

**_11:55  P.M._ **

Thinking these these types of thoughts, suddenly he felt a strong pang of loneliness hit his gut. A hole in is stomach, a missing link. As cheesy as it sounds, he really needed a fucking hug right now. That's it. Louis missed real human interaction in his life.

**_11:57 P.M._ **

Was this how it was going to be from how on? Would he have to get used to this? These questions only made him feel even more-

_Knock. Knock._

Louis snatched him head upwards from the couch. Curious, he picked himself off of the furniture. He twisted the knob carefully.

"Look, mate," Louis sighed, closing his eyes, briefly. "Whatever you want, just please make it qui-" he opened his eyes and gasped.

"SURPRISE!" Exclaimed Harry, Liam, and Niall. Harry, Liam, and Niall! It took Louis a moment to register, before a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Boys!" He shouted out in excitement. The boys pulled him into a tight embrace. He patted each one of them on the back, compassionately. "Oh my god," he hugged them tight. They pulled apart and he smiled once again. "Boys, how did you get here?"

"We heard you were alone for Christmas," Harry explained. "So, we did a little work around in our schedules to come and pay you a visit for your birthday!"

"That's amazing! But..." Louis trailed off. "It's not my birthday yet."

"Is it?" Liam asked, smirking. Louis opened his mouth to say something before checking the time on his phone.

**_12:00  A.M._ **

Louis looked up at their smiling faces and smirked. "Clever lads..." he said, lowering his smartphone and tucking in into his pocket.

They laughed. "So...you gonna let us in it what?" Niall asked in his acute Irish accent.

Louis chuckled. "Right, sorry. C'mon in," he welcomed. They walked inside, setting their bags down by the door. "So, how're you holding up?" Niall asked, sitting down on the couch. Louis have a small shrug and smiled softly. "M'alright. Much better now that you guys are here," he grinned.

Niall smiled wide. "Well, glad we could help, mate." Liam walked into the kitchen. "Hey Lou, you got any beer?"

Louis called back, "If I do, it'll be in the fridge!" He said, cupping his hands around his mouth. Niall followed Liam into the kitchen. Leaving Harry and Louis on the couch. A couple moments of silence went by before Louis finally spoke up. "I've missed you," Louis started, catching Harry's attention. "It's been so long."

Harry frowned slightly. "I... I'm sorry." Louis nodded, looking down. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me..." Louis said, quietly. Harry looked at him in shock and confusion. Louis frowned, sighing.

"Oh Lou," Harry brought him in for a hug. "I'd never forget you," he said, caressing Louis' back. His fingertips lightly touched the dimples at the bottom of his spine. He smiled.  "You're my one and only."

Louis smiled, his eyes closed. "Thank you, Hazza," he said. A cough came from across the room. The two looked up and pulled away from their hug to see Liam and Niall holding four beers, smirking. "Well, I'm glad our favorite couple's back together," Niall smiled. Louis and Harry blushed. They sat down on the couch next to them. Liam raised his can.

"To the Tommo," he said. Louis laughed, raising his can as well. Niall and Harry raised their's too.

"To the Tommo," they laughed, taking a sip. The four enjoyed their drinks together, recalling old memories, singing old songs, it was just like old times.

And Louis wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Louis!!! I can't believe our little baby is 25! 
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas Eve!


End file.
